The Beginning of Something Wonderful
by ForeverBlonde
Summary: The death of Ella's sister means she moves back to La Push where her happy childhood memories with Jacob lie. When Embry imprints on her & she discoveries his secret she realizes La Push isn't always a happy place. Full summary inside, please read!
1. Fit Guy Minds & Cheesy Lines

The Beginning of Something Wonderful

Fit Guy Minds and Cheesy Lines

**Hi Everybody! This is my second story that I aim to fully complete, it is connected to **_**'Relatives, Romance and the deep dark deathly secret'.**_** If you enjoyed my last take on Stephanie Meyer's Twilight (Paul's imprint) then hopefully you will like this one! Please do review if you liked it or review if you have any feedback, good or bad, and add my story to alerts if you want to know what happens next.**

**Full Summary:  
****Ella Louise Dean moved from Louisiana through guilt and a new start after her sister died whilst serving her country in the army. After visiting the area on holiday as a kid Ella has good memories of La Push so her family decides to move back to somewhere where they have good memories. But what will happen when she discovers that La Push isn't a quiet and safe place anymore? What will happen when she meets her soul mate Embry Call? Will he tell her about his secret? And what happens when her sister comes back from the grave? **

**The answers to all of these questions will be told throughout this story, read and enjoy!**

**Rated T for occasional mild language and odd violent scenes.**

**Set after Breaking Dawn, the Cullens (including Renessme & Bella have moved away.) I will be doing a Jacob story later explaining about him and Renessme (who might move back) but bear with me for now whilst I do Embry's imprint. Set after **_**'Relatives, Romance and the deep dark deathly secret' **_**which is my story those of you who don't know.**

**I own nothing of Stephanie Meyers!**

**Ella's POV (Had to put this as just realized they both start with 'E')**

Ella Louise Dean's my name; Ella for short  
Age?  
Sixteen. _**(Does anyone know how old Embry & Co are meant to be in Breaking Dawn? For Now I'm saying she's meant to be sixteen)**_

Last school?  
Mills fall high,

Strengths?

Hmm…shopping, playing the guitar, telling jokes…ok maybe not that one; I hastily crossed it out.

Weaknesses?

What is this the FBI's personal database? I shook my head furiously and filled in the box with a common phobia, scared of the dark. I wasn't lying, I am scared of the dark…or I was when I was six. I stood up frustrated, the school tests never used to be this personal. This was supposedly mandatory test for all new students attending La Push School, mandatory my arse!

I handed it to the bored looking receptionist who stifled a yawn as she skimmed through the information, nosy cow!

"If you'd like to go through to Mrs McAllen's office she'll see you now." The receptionist said with a pinched monotone voice.

I wandered through the office doors and into a smart looking room. Shiny grey filing cabinets lined the walls and an immaculate looking woman sat at a pristine looking desk perfectly centred in the middle of the room. Her painted nails tapped impatiently as I walked in.

"Ella Louise Dean so pleased to meet you" she reached out her bony hand, her lips turned upwards in an attempt at a smile although judging by her taught skin the many botox jobs she's had done made this impossible.

I shook her hand and sat down on the hard plastic chair. She opened one of the many filing cabinets and took out a big padded folder. As I stared at the perfectly tidy desk with her pencils all lined up in an orderly fashion she flicked through the file sighing and clicking her tongue.

"So you moved here from Louisiana?" I was about to answer but it was obviously a rhetorical question as she continued to speak, "you moved here through personal reasons?" Again I nodded about to speak but she just carried on talking, "I'm so sorry to hear about your loss, but I'm sure you'll be fine at La Push school the children are all very friendly."

Her crap attempt at reassuringly me was failing miserably as it only reminded me of my first day at my old primary school. I was only six at the time and the teacher had told all of the children to be nice to me, and I guess they were nice to me…after an 'initiation' test which consisted of being pushed down the banking. But like I said after that everything was dandy and the kids saw, after not snitching on what they'd done that I was 'ok' an worthy to be in their class.

"Here's your timetable and a map" she handed me two separate A4 sheets. I glanced through the classes that I had to endure that day, English which is ok, biology dull, physics duller, Spanish even duller and maths well that was just the icing on the cake.

Mrs McAllen started drumming her nails loudly on the table again so I took this as my que to go. I waltzed out of the main reception area and into the long corridor. I consulted my map and set off towards the direction I thought I should be going, bearing in mind that I got an F in orienteering last year. I turned round the corner at the bottom of the corridor and ran smack bam into an obscenely large person which meant I ended up on the floor.

I sat there for what seemed like hours before a tanned arm reached out to pull me up. I looked upon the muscled man as he smiled warmly. His stature so very tall competed with the man from the guineas book of records, he must have been at last 6,6. His eyes so very chocolatey brown complemented his dark skin perfectly.

His eyes looked so familiar as if we'd met before. He looked at me in the same endearing way and we both laughed,

"Ella sea weed queen we meet again."

"And Jake the hippy how are you? Wait…what happened to your hair?" He glanced up at his cropped bristles,

"Oh yeah I cut them off a while back, got in the way, and you…you lost your leopard spots!" He exclaimed chuckling to himself,

"My not so hippy dippy friend they are more commonly known as freckles and no I do not own them anymore, they packed their bags and ran away along with your hair."

"So how come you're here? I mean you stopped coming down here during the summer at like the age of eleven, what you doing back here?" He looked genuinely pleased to see me and I was seriously overjoyed to see one familiar face around here.

"Well actually I've just come down here…"he looked so happy "my family just moved here, I'm a new student here I…" I didn't manage to finish my sentence as Jake picked me up and whirled me round until I started to feel just a little bit sick. He looked down at my map and timetable,

"So let me see, you never know you might even be privileged enough to have some classes with me and my superior intellect." We both peered down at my timetable, me not quite knowing what I was looking for but after ten seconds Jake jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yep you've got history, ICT and…look English with me like now." I could tell that I'd just made his day, "come on we don't want to get you told off on your first day."

We walked to English together, or rather I walked and Jake skipped, no wonder I used to call him a hippy. I used to come down to the area every summer as a kid but then when Katy turned fifteen she decided it was too juvenile to come down here every summer and demanded to mum and dad that they take us to somewhere more sophisticated much to my dislike. Katy always got what she wanted.

Jake led me into a coulerful nicely decorated classroom, all the chairs were arranged in a circle which reminded me of circle time at primary school. I could feel twenty pairs of eyes on me as Jake led me into the room. He explained to the teacher that I was new, she simply nodded and smiled friendlily.

"I'm Miss Carlson, we don't have a seating plan in my classes so you may sit wherever you like although I advice you to sit next to Jake and his friends as if you don't you might just break his big softy heart." A grinned at her,

"Everyone listen up may I introduce Ella Louise Dean, would you like to tell the class one or two things about yourself before you sit down?"

The students stared and glared at me like a prize winning pageant queen,

"Full name is Ella Louise Dean but no one calls me that just Ella. Erm just moved here from Louisiana. Favourite things are Pepsi not coke, chocolate not sweets, books not magazines, shopping not sport, English not maths, RnB not classical, Doctor Who not X factor and…"I looked directly at a gorgeous guy sitting next to Jake, "fit guys not girls." The whole class cheered and I sat down next to hot guy 001. I smiled at him melting in his soulful eyes,

"Louisiana's a place in heaven right, cause your beauty is too great for any ordinary girl." I sighed and gave him a flirtatious grin, an idiot from across the room shouted out to me in a jeering voice,

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put U and I together." He chortled to his friend "and then we could have S E and X together." I turned my had my smile increasing ready for a comeback,

"Really? If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put F and U together." The fit guy next to me laughed deeply,

"A girl with attitude, I'm Embry Call, the master of love will you be needing my services today?" I giggled at his cheesiness, but then and again everyone loves a bit of cheesiness,

"Erm perhaps but for now English is the subject not love and my parents would not be happy to see me failing after all of the effort I put into having my first word being hippopotamus." He looked at me dreamily, Embry Call 4 Ella Dean well that would look nice on my new English book…

**Hope you all enjoyed the really cringy jokes towards the end of that chapter :) It was most certainly difficult writing such cheesy lines, not ;)**

**Please do keep reading and reviewing as reviews are better than Choccie biscuits & I brownie salute to you now that if you do review I will try to read and review your story. **

**Well all's fair in chocolate and reviews!**

**Foreverblonde away!**


	2. First Date

Chapter Two – First Date

**Thanks to XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX for reviewing my story first & Everlastingmidnight for reviewing my story 2****nd**** so they get the first dedication.**

**Thank you to everyone for reading/reviewing/adding to alerts ect & continue to do so as if you do I promise I will try to review your story back, what about that for a deal :)  
Reviews are better than chocolate cake!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing & I never will…unfortunately**

**Enjoy!**

**Embry's POV**

I could feel it in my bones; even before she walked through the door, it felt like a string tying me to her. Jake waltzed into the room all swagger and cockiness, confident git followed by my girl.

Her eyes were piercing emerald green, her hair a mass of loosely curled chestnut brown locks. Her willowy figure was framed perfectly by her clothes, dark skinny jeans, rock band tee, numerous retro bracelets clanged together on her slender wrists and a pair of brightly coloured converse. This was my type of girl.

**Ella's POV**

We talked all lesson, favorite colours mine was purple his red, favorite sweets mine fizzers his Palma violets a perfect match. There were the more obvious similarities; both love chocolate and then there was the more uncommon similarities both aspire to visit Lapland and go dog sleighing, the things that made us seem like soul mates brought together by the universe.

I was sad at the end of English, sad to leave Embry's loving company and to enter the jungle that was La Push School.

Biology and Physics ticked past slowly the hand barley moving for minutes. Two new classes, forty new names to learn. Most of the kids were friendly enough, asking where I came from, did I have any fit older brothers...ok that was just Vanessa whom I later found out already had a boyfriend Paul, another of Jake's buff mates.

Some of the bitchier girls asked more intimate details, did I have a boyfriend, was I a virgin ect. Towards the end of Physics I became panicked, it was almost lunchtime. My stomach lurched, it would be even worse than biology; who to sit with? Where to sit? Where not to sit? What to eat? The laws of the jungle loomed down on me.

As I walked out of the classroom heart thudding I noticed Vanessa waiting…for me.

"Thought you might like someone to sit with?"" I nodded eagerly and persued her into the abyss, the dining room. She motioned for me to follow her to one of the ques.

I noticed most people piling their trays high with food, I relaxed. At my old school it was a social crime to buy more than a salad, it's probably why I've kept so slim.

Vanessa continued to pile her tray, pasta with beans, a plate full of chips and fish, two yoghurts, a biscuit, a smoothie, a milkshake. She saw me looking astonished and she giggled,

"The pasta and smoothie are for me the rest is for Paul." Ah the famous Paul, another boy on steroids I was to meet I thought to myself.

I picked myself an apple and a bottle of water out of habit, it would take a while to get used to eating normally again. Like I said at my old school if you were someone who ate lunch you were fat.

She led me down the rows of tables, each girl gave me the Manhattan once over, or rather the La Push once over, appraising my outfit. Jeans diesel, ok so I got them from t'k max they're still diesel just a quarter of the price. T-shirt retro, converse all star of course. Then they looked to my makeup and hair, kohl Benefit, dark eye shadow Mac, Rimmel pressed powder, Maybelline volumizing mascara and a slick of lip-gloss. Oh and not forgetting my Jo Malone vanilla perfume…not that they could see this but still.

Sat at the table were Quil and Claire (whom I'd met in biology they were a couple), Jake grinning away as per usual, Jared (again met in biology) and Kim (Vanessa had told me about them being couple), a buff guy whom I assumed was Paul and Embry.

Just thinking about him made my heart skip a beat. Vanessa's face melted as soon as she set eyes on Paul and his facial expression turned from sour to deliriously happy. It was obvious the amount of adoration and love from both sides, and do you know what the funny thing is? Embry was giving me the same look, the same amount of commitment if not more.

But our loving connection was broken when Jake hoisted me onto his knee. Embry's expression drooped so I abruptly slid off Jake's knee and onto the seat between Jake and Embry.

Jake looked at my lunch critically "chica why you no eat much eh? You need some meat on you, fatten you up" he was joking; of course but Embry frowned at him deeply.

It carried on like that most of lunchtime, Jake teased me and Embry would scowl, a bit like a routine. Spanish drifted by slowly, again I was introduced to the class, again I had to learn a whole set of new names, dull.

When math's finally came I sighed, numbers were not my forte. But when I reached the math's block (after much confusion with my map) I saw Embry practically glowing with delight, maybe math's wouldn't be that bad after all.

The teacher let me and Embry sit together during math's so what did we do? Talk all the way through it of course! It was nice to talk to Embry without Jake, more quiet, peaceful, intimate.

At the end of the lesson Embry held back to ask me something,

"I was wondering, if tonight…I mean if you're not busy, it's just that me and the guys have regular campfires, with the elders, and if you want you could come with?" I think he'd been the most nervous guy to ever ask me out, not that I'd had much experience in that area but I had one or two boyfriends at my last school. But coming from Embry, all of his stuttering and stammering was so dam cute, so of course I said yes!

I ran home exited about my date with Embry, what to wear I pondered to myself as I walked through the door. I saw my mum standing in the living room with my father mourning over Katy's stuff.

Of course, they'd told me that her personal stuff from being in the army was going to be delivered today. My mum held a t-shirt my dad some photographs of us all happy, as a family. I walked into the room and as I did I almost tripped on a small pocket journal. With no lock I opened it up carefully and flicked to the last few entries.

'_Me and Siana were on patrol the other night when Fredrick came by, my god he's fit I mean he's steaming…'_

This was so typically my sister, I smiled and turned the page to the last written entry.

'_I don't know what's happening to me. It all started after the accident, Siana says I died, she says I've got to keep hidden, that no one can find me. I don't understand I want to talk to Ella and mum and dad, but I can't because Siana says family contact is forbidden and she seems to be the only person who knows what's going on. I will find out, even if it kills me…'_

I frantically looked through the journal for further entries but it seems to have just stopped there. Something had happened to my sister, she might not be dead…

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, what will happen next? Is her sister dead? Well my friends you'll just have to read on to find out, hopefully I will add another chapter in next 1-3 days amigos so if you are desperate to read more I advice you add this story to your alerts so that you know when more is coming.**

**Please do review, you all know my promise by now, if you review or add my story to alerts/favorites I will try and read and review your story. First three reviews get the next chapter dedicated to them! **

**Reviews are better than cheesecake!**

**Xoxo**

**Foreverblonde**


	3. As hot as a campfire

Chapter Three – 

**Thank you mis amigos for once again reading my previous chapter and reviewing/adding story to alerts/favorites, it is appreciated!**

**Hopefully you will all enjoy this chapter also & please do review as it makes me very happy, happier then when I've been eating Oreos (I love them!)**

**Dedications:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Apart from my characters, Vanessa, Ella ect.**

**Embry's POV**

I paced the floor impatiently around the campfire for over ten minutes, where was she? What if something had happened to her? My mind was an uncontrollable hive of worries.

Sam saw me looking frantic and came over,

"Embry I'm sure she'll come, you've got to give her a chance, remember it's fashionable to be late." I waited another ten minutes and had practically given up hope when I saw her walking towards me like an angel sent from above.

Her chestnut hair looked redder at night and her eyes were like cats eyes, so obvious in even the darkest of surroundings.

I sighed basically ran up to her and enveloped her in a big hug, at first she resisted standing there like a totem pole but after a couple of seconds she relaxed into my arms and sighed heavily.

Her shoulders felt knotted with stress, I looked at her anxiously, her eyes didn't quite have the same childlike spark that they'd had earlier.

Her hair earlier so perfectly curled and silky now looked knotted and untamed, something I figured wasn't her usual style. Her face was clear of makeup and her eyes looked red and puffy, as if she'd been crying.

My fist immediately curled up into a ball at the thought of her crying, my girl should never feel like crying.

I wrapped a protective arm around her, whatever it was I doubted she wanted to talk about it so instead I decided this campfire would be the perfect way to distract her.

The campfire was similar to the others I'd been to, the 'elders' told us tales of Quilete Legends and us guys ate our own bodyweight in food, I won the sausage eating contest, much to Jake's delight. We had been competing for who could eat the most, I won and Jake was not best pleased, probably because he got showed up in front of Ella.

She laughed at all of my ridiculous jokes and listened eagerly to every tale that was told, unlike us guys she ate very little barley one sausage saying that she'd 'eaten earlier'.

It was getting late and the campfire had died down, Ella was layed fast asleep her head resting on my lap. I carefully eased her into my arms and carried her home myself, much better than public transport as I was heated and would offer free jokes service to any customer who wanted them.

We reached her house in around ten minutes and I much to my disgust had to wake her up, she was so beautiful when she was sleeping. She looked dazed and slightly confused so I explained that I'd carried her back as it was late.

"My parents will be in bed, you can come in as long as your quiet ok?" I mimed zipping my lips and she giggled sheepishly before leading me into the house and up the stairs.

Once in her bedroom she flicked a switch and masses of slights came on.

Fairy lights around a wall mirror, a desk lamp, a lamp attached to her bed, a row of sweet red heart lights attached to one of her shelves, it reminded me of a fairground.

"I've never really liked the dark, and recently…after the incident I well…" I must have looked puzzled as she started to explain.

"The reason I moved here is because my sister who worked in the army died recently, we needed a fresh start, somewhere where our good memories lie; and here seemed like the perfect place."

She tried to smile bravely but I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. I automatically put my arms round her to comfort her, I expected her to push me away or send me home but instead she started crying into my chest. These weren't fake tears, they were the worst tears silent sobbing salty wet tears.

We stayed like that for what felt like hours but actually after ten minutes she pushed herself away.

"I'm sorry, it's just your so nice to me and I feel a…" she blushed despite her tears "a connection from me to you, like we're meant to be together do you feel it?"

She looked slightly apprehension so I decided to show her that I cared, to show her that she mattered, to ease up just a slight bit of the pain she was feeling. I gently bent my head to her and kissed her softly. I sighed,

"I've wanted to do that since the moment we met, I love you Ella." At first she looked slightly shocked, well we had only just met but after a moment it was as if she'd accepted the fact that we were soul mates.

"I love you too Embry." At that moment I knew I had to help her, I needed to stop this pain. I kissed her gently again, her lips tasted of strawberries and they were so very soft, not the slightest bit chapped.

She arose slowly and went to lock her door, she then calmly came and layed next to me on her bed. She kissed me softly as I stroked her head reassuringly into the night, it was by far the best day ever…

**Did you like the chapter? I know it was a little shorter than my previous chapters but I didn't want to add much more as it would have ruined it. I found it a little difficult to write that whole scene in Embry's POV but I think it made a nice change did you like it in his POV or do you prefer Ella's POV for future reference? Please do review as it only takes a minute and it makes me so happy, as I said if you do review I will try (and I have done with everyone so far) read and review one of your stories :)**

**Next chapter will hopefully be up in 1-3 days but am working on another idea for Renessme and Jacob idea too so maybe more like 3 days rather than 1 but I will try!**

**xoxo**

**Foreverblonde away!**


	4. Sleeping with a Human Radiator

Chapter Four – Sleeping With 

a Human Radiator

**Thanks again to all who reviewed/added to favorites, please do keep reading and reviewing!**

**Dedications: This chapter go to Everlastingmidnight and XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX. Not only and both of their stories really good (read them) but they are the two people who have most reviewed and been really encouraging towards my stories. Remember if you want the next chapter dedicated to you, write a review every once in a while :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah ect…**

**Ella's POV**

I woke up that morning warm, my quilt was lying on the floor but I still felt heated, Embry radiated heat like a…well a radiator. He was still sleeping silently, if not for the movement of his chest I would have thought he was dead.

I carefully eased myself off of the bed and crept downstairs. I gathered a box of cereal; a loaf of bread several filling, a couple of chocolate croissants, a carton of orange juice and two cups throwing them into a carrier bag.

I crept upstairs with my bag of goodies and when I quietly tiptoed into my room Embry was sat up smiling.

"Breakfast in bed; not that's what I call a luxury" I grinned from ear to ear before closing the door; locking it and laying out my bag of goodies on my bed.

"Lay back down you, breakfast in bed wouldn't be breakfast in bed if you aren't in the bed" I tried to push him down but his tree like stature wouldn't budge. I tried to put on a bossy face but Embry just looked at me with his puppy eyes and I burst into silent giggles.

"Fine then young servant girl, I will have some orange juice and some sandwiches please, you know how big a appetite I have."

I smiled again, being with Embry was like being dosed with a big bag of Reese's chocolates, delicious and filling…with happiness.

I spread the first slice of gloriously fatty all white bread with Nutella, my favourite. I then cut off the crusts and spilt the sandwich into quarters and put it on a plate that I'd brought up.

"Since master couldn't possibly eat crusts, even white crusts I have cut them off for you sir" I tried to stay in character but Embry's face made me want to burst into laughter.

"Why thank you madam would you care for a quarter?"

"Indeed I would." We continued messing around and feeding each other food for half an hour until my clock read 7:30.

I could have stayed there all morning, all day Infact with Embry just…being with him he made me so happy, he made my worries vanish into thin air. But the spell was broken when I noticed his phone vibrating in his pocket.

He motioned that he had to take this so I sat patiently on the bed listening to his side of the conversation.

"What's wrong...Yes I'm at Ella's…no I hadn't noticed anyth…yes I will…I'm sorry I've been preoccupied…I know it's for her benef…yes I will be there in five minutes…bye."

He put the phone back in his pocket looking disturbingly worried, I reached out to pull him to me but he retracted his hand and looked angry.

"I've got to go, it's important, Sam needs me" he must have seen me looking anxious and upset because his eyes softened and he held me tight "I'll be back, I'll come round again tonight?"

I nodded desperately and he kissed me goodbye before jumping dramatically out of the window.

I watched him sprint towards the woods quicker than I'd ever seen anyone run before (not including athletes on the TV.)

My smile instantly drooped and I sniffed not allowing myself to cry over such a trivial thing, 'he'll be back tonight' I told myself repeatedly, but it didn't stop me worrying.

I continued making sandwiches until I'd used the whole loaf, he might be hungry later I told myself as I packed them into a container.

Throughout the rest of the day I pondered the house bored, distracting myself by watching television and talking to my parents who looked equally as lost, but not out of boredom.

They looked so sad and I despaired seeing them look like that, I decided to cook a meal that lunchtime, something to cheer them up.

I flicked through and old recipe book hurriedly to find something; in the middle of the book I saw a handwritten recipe for Tomato and Lentil soup.

The handwriting was neat, small firm letters all perfectly columned together, the name of the recipe underlined in red pen. It was my sister's writing, she was always good t cooking…and everything else she did.

I went in search of her old things and sat for over an hour undisturbed looking through her belongings. Numerous trophies for football, ballet, gymnastics, outstanding attainment in maths (my worst subject), outstanding effort in English (supposedly my best subject), a trophy in badminton, an award for community service and the list carried on.

I glared at them with jealously, every time I found another award another green monster would weight down my shoulders.

My parents always liked Katy best, she was the smarter one, the more athletic one, the better looking one, the none grumpy one, she was their favourite. She was the planned baby who walked at an early age and talked none stop by the time she was two. She was the baby who never wet her bed, or made a mess or cried all night.

I was an accident, they didn't plan me, they didn't want me. I cried most of the night as a baby, I couldn't talk properly until the age of three, I wet the bed many a times and refused to walk by myself most of the time.

She was the prised possession; I was just another thing they wanted to sell at a card boot sale. They would have sold me if they could.

I threw one of the trophies at the wall in anger, it didn't break or make a mess, it was perfect just like Katy.

I heard the doorbell and at first I ignored it, it rang again why wouldn't my parents get it! I stomped down the stairs and flung open the door ready to snarl at any Jehovah's witnesses or girls selling brownies.

I saw a note on the ground and I picked up suspiciously,

_To Ella as you are the one I want to talk to, you are the one that will pick this up. If you want to know more about m…about how Katy died meet me in the east side of the woods in ten minutes. Don't be ate, I won't wait there forever…_

I quick as a lighting bolt threw on some shoes and ran to the woods, this person might know, they might understand the note, what if Katy wasn't dead and the were going to tell me about it?

As I reached the designated location my heart started thumping, something wasn't quite right, the air felt dark and suffocating.

I twisted round on the spot and screamed, it was a blood curdling heart wrenching scream that must have left the trees around me with earache.

But no one could hear me because I was in the forest, no one could hear me scream, no one could help me…

**Do you like the cliff-hanger? What's going to happen next? Will she die? Who or what is it? **

**Well then you'll just have to carry on reading to find out, and if you need to know what happens next I advice you add my story to alerts, hopefully the next chapter will be on in around 1-2 days. **

**Did you like it in Ella's POV? Please do comment on what you liked and didn't like. Constructive criticism is welcome, but not plain old insults, if you hated it then just don't read any more simple as :) **

**I love reviews more than chocolate brownies & remember I will try to read and comment on your stories if you review/add story to your favourites/alerts.**

**Happy reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Foreverblonde**


	5. The Undead

Chapter Five – The Undead

**Thanks once again to all who have reviewed/added story to favorites/alerts I do appreciate it and I have shown this by reading your stories and commenting on them. **

**So if that is a good hint/incentive to get you to review my story then I WILL read your story and try to review. This is actually good for me as well as I have found many good stories this way :)**

**Please in your reviews, if you have time tell me what you liked e.g. the plot, certain person's POV, climax, grammar…jokes :D**

**Dedications:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I never will ect**

**Enjoy!**

**Ella's POV**

It was her. It was really her. I rubbed my eyes and pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Nope, it really was my big sister, my sister had come back from the dead.

She looked as beautiful as ever, her chocolate hair falling in a waterfall all silky and shiny. Her eyes were carefully outlined without a single smudge, her lips filled in with the most gorgeous pearly pink making her lips look fuller than ever.

Her clothes were simplistic but fabulous as ever, a red deep plunging cleavage enhancing halter neck and a pair of beautifully cut pure white jeans. Her shoes were stilettos and six inches high, they looked pristine even though she'd obviously been walking through the woods in them.

I eyed my sister in awe, dumbstruck and wordless I just stared at her in further glory until she broke my amazed silence.

"Hi little sis, how are you doing?" I didn't respond, her luminously pale skin contrasted again the surroundings perfectly. Her hair bounced lightly as she stepped forward towards me. I hesitatingly took a nervous step back from her reassuring our distance.

"Won't you give your sister a hug?" Again she stepped toward me but this time I didn't resist as I let her hug me.

"I've missed you so much sis, we have so much to catch up on, your hairs glossier than last time I saw you, have you been using the conditioner I told you to use?" She waited expectantly for me to answer but I just gulped still in shock,

"Oh right yeah I kind of forgot, erm I'm not dead, all's good yeah?" This time her face looked worried and anxious, she needed me to grow up and accept what had happened, after all she was my sister what's the worse she could do?

"I've missed you…"I started and with that I couldn't contain it any longer, I burst into floods of tears as Katy hugged me to her lean body, those slim muscles couldn't be anyone else's. I cried for around ten minutes before finally blowing my nose on a tissue that Katy had given me and sighed.

"So please explain to me Katy because I don't quite get the full picture, how are you…"

"Not dead?" She ended my question and I nodded "the army got it wrong, I was lost in battle; with Siana. They must have assumed we were dead, I went in and out of consciousness for several days as we hid in an underground basement at one of the locals houses. I don't know why we were fighting them, they seemed so nice, and kind, and sweet, so delici…"

She cut herself off before continuing "they came and went but Siana stayed with me. She told me the army had disowned us, that we couldn't go back. I wasn't even meant to come and see you, but I had to, I needed to." Katy eyes looked at me desperately, again I gulped and this time she focused on my neck, my pulse.

"Katy? Katy?" I said and she snapped out of it looking blank and hungry.

"I want to see mum and dad too" she saw the disappointment on my face "but don't worry, I really only wanted to see you, I just want mum and dad to understand."

We walked back to the house in none stop talking, just like old times I thought to myself. When we reached the house and opened the door mum and dad came immediately to me,

"Ella where have you…" My dad stopped in mid sentence and looked panicked whilst my mum started to sob silently.

"Katy is that…" my mum began and Katy ran into her open times. Dad hugged them both protectively, I felt shut out alone. That afternoon Katy told mum and dad what she'd told me in the woods, they listened anxiously waiting for her to tell them this was a joke.

I went and made tea whilst my dad opened a packet of varied biscuits and put them on a plate. I carried the tea and my dad the biscuits into the sitting room where my mum sat looking dazed, Katy sat smugly on the sofa beside her.

"oh biscuits my favourite." She munched on some chocolate biscuits and suddenly spat that out, "they're revolting!"

I ate one of the biscuits myself but they tasted perfectly normal, they used to be Katy's favourites, strange.

We talked for many more hours until Katy disappointed us all by telling us she had to leave,

"Yeah sorry guys, I have to go and see Siana, it's important" she read our sad faces and reassured us "but I will be back tomorrow. You won't get rid of me that easily; I have business to attend to.

I went up to my bedroom ready for Paul to come. I sat on my bed opening the box of sandwiches and as I did I heard the distant pitiful scream of something or someone. I dismissed it as nothing and continued waiting for Paul but as I did I felt a deep tremor shake me inside and out, I could feel something bad in my bones, something evil, something that wanted to kill me.

**Did you guys like the chapter, it wasn't my best and I may redo it depending on time. Please do review it only takes seconds and it makes me happier than the teletubbies…although apparently most of them are high on drugs a lot of th time but ah well.**

**Xoxo**

**Foreverblonde away! By the way vote on my poll as am thinking of changing my penname what do you think?**


	6. There's a Monster in the House

Chapter Six – There's a Monster in the House

**Thanks once again to all who reviewed, Everlastingmidnight and XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX should be an inspirational to you all, it I'm sure doesn't take them more than fifteen seconds to review but they still take the time to review my chapters. It is so encouraging reading reviews so if you did like the chapter review it, it isn't rocket science :)  
Also have just realized I put 'waiting for Paul' and it should have been Embry am very sorry just ignore it and I will sort it out :D**

**Dedications: XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX & Everlastingmidnight, if you want to read some good stories by the way read theirs as both their stories are ace!**

**Disclaimer: I have to put this on, I own nothing!**

**Embry's POV**

I ran as fast as I could to Ella's. She'd been distraught when I'd had to leave and I almost changed my mind about going but it was important, Sam said he'd been out yesterday and had smelt a leech. Jacob of course had excitedly asked if it was the Cullen's scent but Sam had nodded his head and Jacobs excitement had disappeared and was replaced with anger.

Sam told us it had most certainly been a vampire; one who drank blood we later found out when we discovered a dead body drained of blood. We all were sent on patrol and surveillance throughout the forest, Sam assured us he didn't think the vampire would stay around and that by tomorrow the bloodsucker would be gone, but of course he couldn't be sure.

I had annoyed the guys senseless with my images of Ella, well of course being a werewolf meant that no thoughts were safe. Eventually Sam had got so fed up with my constant whining for Ella that he let me off for the rest of the night and told me that if it were still around that I would do tomorrow night instead.

They teased me about my constant daydreaming but they weren't being serious, apart from Seth all of the guys had imprinted so they knew what it was like. Paul and Vanessa, Jared and Kim, Sam and Emily, Quil and Claire, Jacob and Nessie…although we don't mention her as it upsets Jake and we don't want him going back into a depressive state like when she first left.

So when I eventually got to Ella's I was downright exited, ecstatic to see her. I leapt into her bedroom like a monkey swinging from trees and again she looked shocked but happy to see me. She seemed happier than when I'd left, as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders temporarily. She played with her hair aimlessly as I sat beside her. She looked nervous; there was something, a secret that she wasn't telling me.

"I made some sandwiches for you if you're hungry?" She asked smiling; she'd obviously remembered I had a large appetite. I taken a sandwich in each hand and scoffed them greedily barley stopping to swallow, being on patrol was hard work.

She watched me patiently and when I finished she eagerly kissed my lips, those strawberry coated lips. We sank into the bed kissing softly whilst I stroked her hair, so silky and full of life.

"Have you missed me?" I enquired stopping to catch my breath; she stopped kissing me and nodded resting her cheek against my chest. I sighed relaxing, I could get used to this! But just as I started to relax I smelt something in the air, something new, something strange, something dangerous, the vampire!

I could smell it in the air of my girl's room! I hastily leapt up and started looking around the room for clues and still sniffing the air. Ella looked at me confused,

"What are you doing Embry?" She giggled, I went to open her bedroom door but she caught my hand to stop me, "You can't, my mum and dad might hear you." I held my finger to my lips,

"Don't worry I'll be quiet" I quickly searched downstairs always sniffing the air and when I arrived back upstairs Ella was sitting on the bed looking puzzled and worried. The scent was strong, the leech had been here a while but they'd left, just before I'd gotten to the house.

The bloodsucking leech had been within killing territory of my Ella! My fists curled up and I went and wrapped my arms around her protectively. I breathed in and out slowly to try and stop the tremors that were starting to form.

"Calm Embry" Ella held my face firmly and I slowly started to breath more evenly and the tremors stopped. "What's wrong?" She can't have seen the vampire, it would have taken her blood, a girl so sweet and pure would be surely appetizing for the leech, then why?

"Did anyone come round, whilst I was gone? Anyone at all, neighbours, milkman anyone?" I looked into my girls eyes wishing I knew what she was thinking as she sighed.

"No neighbours visit, my parents have no friends and the milkman stopped coming when they didn't ay the bills." Suddenly her face looked desperately happy as if she could sing, "yes there was one person that came round."

She looked around as if trying to make sure no one was listening as I nodded for her to continue. "My sister's alive, she never died, she lives, and she came to visit us" she said it so excitedly although she whispered it like a secret.

My mind filled with images, pictures of a beautiful woman dressed in army gear sucking the blood out of Ella. Then it all made sense to me, she'd died in the army that wasn't a lie. But she had come back to life and had come to visit her family, that wasn't a lie either.

The only thing she'd not told Ella was that she wasn't a mere mortal anymore, oh no, she was a bloodsucking leech now, an enemy. I looked at my girls blissful face, she looked so serene, so happy. I had planned to tell her about being a werewolf tonight, she was my imprint after all.

But I couldn't, not after this, no more could I tell her about being a werewolf then I could tell her about her sister being a vampire. This was so messed up. I didn't know what to do. I had to tell Sam, Sam would know what to do.

"I have to go" she looked sad

"Already?" I nodded,

"I have to go and see Sam but I'll come back, I'll be back in a flash you'll see." I looked at the clock on her wall, "I'll be back by the time that clock says ten ok?" She kissed me softly and muttered,

"I'll be back" quoting terminator under her breath. I knew what I had to do, I had to see Same and ask him what to do because I didn't have a hell in chance of knowing. So Ella had a boyfriend who was a werewolf, a sister as a vampire what next her parents are ghosts? And with that I ran into the forest…

**Did you all like this chapter? Like Embry's POV? Like the plot? Please do tell me and be honest but not mean (paraphrase nasty thing in a nice way.) I will promise to read your story and review if you review mine. I also promise to read your story and review if you add story to alerts/favourites.**

**Foreverblonde (please vote on poll for what you think should be my next nickname if I change at all)**

**Away!**

**xoxo**


	7. The Decision

Chapter Seven – The Decision 

**Hola! Bonjour! My little amigos how are you all doing? Well this is the next chapter and as ever I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it :) **

**Thanks to all who have reviewed my story/added it to favorites'/alerts I do appreciate it and I show this by reading and reviewing your story in return (which is actually a good idea as all of the stories that I've read have been awesome and I've recently found more good stories that way.)**

**Little note that you might be interested in is that I'm currently writing a Jacob and Nessie story as well as this one and hopefully the first chapter will be up soon. The only bad thing about this is that when it's posted I will have two ongoing stories so it might be a little longer updates e.g. ever 4 days rather than every 2.**

**Dedications: This time have to go to Everlastingmidnight for writing such a nice, kind review and for also; I have just realized advertising on her profile that I'm a good writer, thank you oh wise one :) People like that really make me write quicker hint-cough-hint!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Ella's POV**

I was sad and frustrated when Embry told me he had to leave, he'd only just gotten here. But as usual I didn't say and anything and made him promise to come back soon. He said he would be back within the hour and that he just had to 'sort something out' with Sam.

My heart had panicked at that moment. I didn't trust Sam Uley, rumor was he'd started a cult that my Embry was a part of. The thought of Embry being part of anything dangerous made my lips curl and my hand tighten into fists.

I don't know why he had gone to see Sam, maybe it was to do with Katy. I told him about her not really being dead, about her coming back for me, that she wanted to see me. I expected him to be pleased for me, if he really loved me he'd have been ecstatic but he wasn't he just ran away on cult business.

However because of the day's events I couldn't stay angry with him, I wouldn't have been able to stay angry with anyone I was in such a blissful mood.

My heart skipped a beat as I excitedly planned my day with Katy tomorrow. She did say she'd be back tomorrow, she promised she'd be back. But even so I worried, I sat anxiously on my bed thinking of the possibilities of Katy not coming back.

She would come back, I kept reassuring myself, she had to. She was certainly different from the last time I saw her. Her skin had been the purest pale colour, this was odd as Katy used to slather a whole bottle of fake tan on her when she wasn't naturally tanned.

She'd been repulsed at the chocolate biscuits; they used to be her favorites'. Her eyes that used to be the palest blue were now crimson red, she told me it was new contacts that she'd had put in but they seemed so scarlet red, like blood that they looked positively real.

I shook my head, after being in the army it was bound to have changed her. The realization dawned on me, she could have killed someone. She must have killed people what with being in the army, not just one or two but fifty or sixty, some of them could have been civilians.

I always disagreed with Katy going into the army; I was always trying to persuade her not to go. But she wouldn't listen to me; Katy had always had a strong will power. Infact she had always had a kind of lust, for power and for death, as if she was attracted to it.

When mum and dad were at work Katy used to watch horror movies always pausing on the gruesome parts. I just thought she used to do it to scare me but as I got older I realized it was much more than that.

At the age of thirteen she'd watch documentaries on dissections and perform her own 'mini surgeries' on poor little frogs from the pond down the road.

Of course mum and dad never saw this side of her. They only ever saw the sweet innocent daughter who liked boys and going out with her friends.

Embry came leaping back into my room after around fifty five minutes, just under our promised time. It dawned on me that I hadn't moved since he'd gone. I'd just continued to sit and stare and think about Katy.

He came bounding into the room and grabbed me hugging me close to his warm, woodsy scented chest.

Once again he was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts but he was still radiator hot. We stayed in this freeze frame for what seemed like forever, when we eventually broke apart Embry took my hand in his and sat me on his lap on my bed.

"Ella I need to tell you something, a secret, can you keep a secret?" He asked me question slowly as if I were a child of five rather than sixteen. I nodded not wanting to break the spell that was holding me captive to him.

"Do you know anything of the Quilete legends?" I nodded as I'd learned a little from Jake as a kid, "did you know that the Quilete tribe is decedents from wolves?"

At that moment everything made sense, his permanent heat, the constant disappearances, his hugely muscles physique, his height everything.

"So you're a werewolf?"He nodded holding my head in his hands,

"I'm a werewolf." And with that I couldn't hold off the burning ache that was building in the pit of my stomach. I kissed him passionately while tears started to spill from my eyes.

He kissed every tear as if trying to make them vanish.

"Are you mad?" I shook my head and rested my head on his chest once again soaking his huge muscles. "There's something else you should know…about your sister…"I looked at him awaiting an amazing discovery about where she was, maybe he knew her, or had met her i thought to myself trying to push out any negative thoughts.

"She'd not good for you; you need to stay away from her. She's dangerous…"

I didn't give him chance to continue,

"What, more dangerous than you?" I mocked sarcastically "give me a break Embry. You're a werewolf; she's a human I don't really think there'd a discussion to be had here."

He tried to explain to me but I shouted at him, "get out! I don't want you here. You're here to hurt my sister and me. You want to take her away from me again, well I won't let you!"

I pushed him with all my might but to not avail. He tried to grab my hand but I pulled it away and when he reached for my face I flinched.

"You're the one who isn't good for me. Leave me alone." I sighed and Embry's face was one of utter despair and sadness as he slowly climbed down the tree next to my window and walked, not ran into the forest.

Part of me felt guilty for being so mean, but he was trying to take my sister away from me again. I knew what I had to tell her tomorrow. I knew that Embry wouldn't stop; he would do everything he could to stop me seeing her. So I had to run away, to run away from everything with Katy. Then we'd be together forever…

**Did you like it? To be honest I don't think it was one of my best chapters so I'm sorry about that I will make the next chapter better as I will plan it out better. Please do review; negative comments are much more welcome than usual as I'd probably agree with them. The more you review the better I will get though, hopefully and the Jake and Nessie story will hopefully be up the in the next day or so.**

**Keep reading**

**Foreverblonde (again please vote on my poll as am thinking of changing username and I need your help!)**

**xoxo**


	8. Letting A Guy Down

Chapter Eight – Letting a Guy down 

**Hola again mi amigos que tal? Ok I'll cut the language shabiz and get down to business, there are only like two loyal people reviewing my story hmm. Both Everlastingmidnight and XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX have constantly reviewed my stories, they have taken their time to review my story and I think you could too, yes you! I need you! Reviewing not only makes me happy but it makes me write quicker cough-hint-cough. For everyone who has reviewed my story I have read and reviewed their stories, if you would like more reviews (like me) then simply review my story and I will return the favor.**

**Dedications: Go to both Everlastingmidnight (she hopefully gets to review this story first as she wished) & XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX for reviewing my last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Ella's POV**

Since when was my sister dangerous? She wasn't dangerous! She would never harm me, I was her little sister. She used to protect me from bullies all the way through school. She used to tell them that if they dared lay a finger on me that she'd beat them up; so they left me alone.

My sister was as hard as nails she…she is as hard as nails, but she would never hurt anybody, especially not me.

But he seemed so darn certain. Embry was my soul mate, my true love, my everything. He wouldn't say something like that and not mean it, or would he?

I troubled myself with worrying thoughts like these throughout the night. I tossed and turned in my bed; trying to fidget the thoughts out but they were stuck like superglue. Everything was going to be ok I reassured myself.

I could talk to both Katy and Embry tomorrow, Infact Katy said she'd be back tomorrow and so I could invite Embry round. When he meets her he's sure to drop any suspicions or assumptions about Katy being dangerous!

I tried to convince myself that Embry would forget about the arguments today, that he'd be persuaded my sister's canny ways. I wasn't going to let either of them go, they were my life, they were my sister and my boyfriend, they were everything…

I woke in the morning late, it was 10:42am and I was knackered. I'd continued tossing and turning throughout the night and had not fallen asleep till after 4:30. My eyes felt melded down as I forced them to open, my legs were stiff and I instantly fell over as I tried to walk, dam those pins and needles!

I heard the clang of pots and pans down in the kitchen, I frowned to myself mum and dad don't usually make that much fuss over breakfast. Before Katy die…disappeared we had big family breakfasts at least four times a week. The full works sausage, bacon, eggs, toast, beans,, tomatoes, pancakes, waffles, fruit the whole shebang.

But after Katy…well nowadays they rarely have breakfast; and if they do it's only soft cereal that's months old. You may wonder how I survive but I usually pick breakfast stuff up for myself at the weekend.

As I shuffled down the stairs in my old fluffy dressing gown and well worn slippers I smelt the most mouth watering fragrance. A mixture of potatoes, herbs, cheese, tomatoes and ham.

"Heya Ella you sleep well" my sister grasped me into a big hug as I walked into the kitchen. "I'm making omelettes for brunch seeing as your up so late you want some?" Both mum and dad are sat at the table in their best church clothes looking deliriously happy.

"Erm yeah sure I guess" I mumble wondering whether I'm still dreaming as I plonk myself on a chair. "You're early?" I mean it as a statement but it comes out as a question,

"Yeah you know I never could stand getting up late; only when I was nursing a hangover" she laughs loudly and mum and dad join in with the mindless giggles. I felt like both my parents had been kidnapped and replaced with younger versions of themselves, I mean they were laughing!

I shook my head in a desperate effort to get my thoughts together, I felt like I was in a bad sitcom where dad works from 9-5 and mum's a stay at home mum. The little sleep was messing with my head,

"Grubs up" Katy announced as she delivered a plate of the most delicious looking omelette known to man in front of me. My parents were both tucking into their gourmet meals but I couldn't focus, this just felt weird, it felt wrong.

"Come on Ella before it gets cold" Katy joked ruffling my hair, she used to do that all the time as a kid and I've always hated it. She watched the three of us eat looking like the cat that got the cream.

"Are you not hungry Katy?" I asked, I felt extremely self conscious as she watched us eat while she just stared at us.

"No I already ate" she contemplated this for a second "yes already ate" she mumbled to herself while smiling. My sister was seriously more weird than she used to be, I mean I'm meant to be the abnormal one.

After we had all eaten I reached for the plates but they were gone before I could even blink my eye into Katy's hands.

"Don't you worry about washing up Ella I'll do it" she whizzed around the room gathering dirty equipment and washing and drying them before I could even attempt to argue with her. The army must have done something seriously weird to her, not only was she offering to do the washing up but she did it like time was of the up most importance.

Me; mum and dad simply sat mesmerized by her speed and when she had finished she looked at us expectantly.

"So what do you guys want to do today? We could go anywhere do anything." She looked so happy I didn't want to burst her bubble but I had to see Embry,

"Erm Katy I er have like plans today…" I began but her face turned to stone, a deathly angel of stone. She hauled me to one side,

"Ella you do understand that I came back for you? You do understand that I only want to spend time with you? But if you have other plans that you'd rather do than see me then fine go ahead."

The amount of fury in her voice was unmistakable, no matter how much I wanted to see Embry I couldn't, not with a sister whose fuse would blow if I went.

"No its ok I'll cancel so what we going to do today?" I ask trying to inject some enthusiasm into my voice. Katy immediately smiles,

"Right then today seeing as you guys have no ideas" she doesn't even to bother to pause as she states her 'idea' "we're going to go to the seaside!" She sounds so animated but I can't quite gather up any excitement as I go to call Embry.

"Hello Embry speaking" I laugh "who is this?"

"It's Ella" I giggle "and I like your answering the phone posh voice" I tease.

"Why hello Ella and what can I do for you today? Refreshments?" I laugh again,

"No actually I'm ringing with bad news and before you say anything just listen. Katy, my sister has come today and she wants us to go out as a family. So I can't meet up today I'm really…"

"Don't say anything, its ok you go out with your sister I'll come around tonight." He sighed, "We need to talk about what I told you, I'll explain it in detail later."

"Bye love you Embry I really do love…" but he's cut me off, I feel lonelier than ever.

Katy's excitedly zooming around the house gathering 'seaside' things although I doubt we need the amount of food that she'd made. Piles of carefully made sandwiches clutter the units as Katy collects more anonymous objects, an umbrella numerous bottles of suntan lotion, she's even managed to find an old bucket and spade from goodness knows where!

My heart is sinking lower and lower as I ponder of mine and Embry's recent phone call, he didn't even say goodbye.

I'd just have to put up with today, I'd just have to make the most of it, I'd have to dream of Embry until the time came that's the only way I'd survive. I'd explain to him then…and he could tell me whatever it was that he needed to explain; I'd make it up to him somehow…

**Thanks ever so much if you have read this, the second step is reviewing please do as it doesn't take long, it makes me so happy and I vow to read your story and review if you do. **

**Foreverblonde (vote on poll about my username and whether to change it please puppy eyes)**

**xoxo**


	9. A Day at the Seaside

Chapter Nine – A Day at the Seaside

**Thanks again so very much for everyone who has reviewed (which isn't that many!) I mean to get the creative juices flowing I need more reviews I mean I really do ****need**** them so please do review it will make me happier than that guy off of 'go compare' (although you know he might not be happy.)**

**For every person who reviews I promise to read and review your story (I have kept to this promise.)**

**Dedications: I only ever give dedications to Everlastingmidnight and XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX usually because they are the only ones who review I would like to be able to dedicate to other people as well as them so take a leaf out of their book and please review!**

**Disclaimer: As ever I own nothing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Ella's POV**

The day at the seaside was everything I'd imagined it to be, my every dream of an average life where the mum dolls out sandwiches on the beach whilst the dad cracks rubbish jokes.

But ever dream can easily turn into a nightmare.

The sandwiches have gone soft and soggy by being shoved underneath the drinks and dads jokes end in pitiful laughs that only Katy provides. Infact the only one who provides any entertainment, conversation or action is Katy.

She whizzes around the pier juggling coconuts from one of the stands and expertly collecting prizes from every stand, it literally makes me exhausted just watching her.

My parents aren't much better trying to inject enthusiasm into their voices is like trying to get a pig to fly, practically impossible. Of course Katy doesn't notice that the rest of her family are a picture of gloom and sorrow.

I pondered the reason for my parent's depressive state; after all their perfect daughter had risen from the dead what did they have to be miserable about?

I on the other hand had a plausible explanation and that was that I was missing Embry. Every muscle in my body pined for him, ached for him to be holding me. The worst part was knowing that if not for Katy I could have spent the entire day with him, resentment filled my heart to the rim.

Katy dragged me onto ride after ride until I felt positively sick to my stomach. I've never been that good with rides so after a while I leant over the pier and was sick, violently and disgustingly. It was simply revolting and I felt like embarrassment had tracked me down and waved a great big flag in front of my face.

Mum tried to clean me up with some tissues a sympathetic stall vender had given her but it didn't stop the whirling hurling feeling in my stomach.

"What's wrong with you?" Katy asked genuinely unaware of the situation.

"I've been sick" I mumbled trying to keep my voice down. Katy immediately took a large step back and pulled a face,

"That's disgusting; I mean we're in public why did you have to?" She stopped seeing the manky tissues that my mum held and walked away pretending to isolate me in disgrace.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, by the end of the day Katy had won mounds of prizes and I for one had won none, zilch, nada, nothing, well I never was any good at fairground games.

We lumbered Katy's many prizes back to the car where we stuffed them into the car boot before setting off home. Katy had taken the liberty of driving as she said that dad's driving was too 'slow' though I don't recall her ever telling us that she could drive…

I have to admit it was quicker for Katy to drive than it would have been for dad to drive however another rollercoaster ride was not what I needed.

My stomach grumbled about the quick violent driving whilst my mum sat in the back with me and held my hand reassuringly.

When we arrived home I headed straight for the bathroom where I was yet again sick. After I'd cleaned myself up and was heading downstairs I stopped at nosily to listen to mum, dad and Katy's conversation.

"Love it's not your sister's fault; you know she's not good with the hurly burly rides." My mum was trying to reason with Katy,

"But mum she was sick and embarrassed us all, there was a loo just ten seconds away where she could have been sick more discreetly." She tried to lower her voice but I could still hear "she's a liability mum, I mean lets be honest she hasn't done much good while I've been gone has she? She's a selfish girl repeat." Katy was commandeering them to obey her orders! She wanted them to believe only her, like they always did.

I rapidly grabbed a pair of keys, my coat and my phone before heading back out of the door. I had to find Embry, I needed him now more than ever.

I dialled his number quickly attempting several times before someone picked up,

"Hello Embry's phone Jared speaking who is this?" Why was Jared answering Embry's phone?

"Erm Jared it's Ella, I erm really need to see Embry, it's of vital importance."

"Well he's not here at the moment however you can come and wait for him?" I nodded then realised I was on the phone,

"I mean yes please."

"You just nodded didn't you?" he laughed mockingly "right have you got a pen?"

"Yes" I replied and Jared told me the address of a woman called Emily who's house was where the group of them met. I ran as fast as I could through the forest to the address as I recognised it and knew vaguely how to get there.

I had to apologize to Embry, I had to ask him why Katy was dangerous, because I now believed him, like I should have believed him all along.

I loved Embry, and I wasn't going to let him down for my sister who left and then waltzes back and criticises the daughter who stayed.

And as I ran through the forest in the distance I'm sure I heard a howling wolf before a whispering in the wind,

_I Love you Ella_.

I didn't know whether the voice was real or in my head but I still whispered back,

"I love you Embry" before running even faster to Emily's house.

**Did you all enjoy that chapter? Please do review and tell me honestly what you thought of it, both praise and criticism/hints are welcome as I always like to feel good about my story as well as like to improve it. **

**Reviewing only takes a minute and I promise to read and review your story if you review mine! It only takes twenty seconds!**

**Foreverblonde (maybe changing my nickname please vote on my poll on my profile)**

**Away!**


	10. Wolves Or Vampires

Chapter Ten – Wolves or Vampires?

**Thanks again to all who read my last chapter!**

**Dedications:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ect.**

**Ella's POV**

I reached Emily's house in next to no time, I was right about the location I knew exactly where it was. My knees were wobbling as I knocked on the old wooden door. What if they didn't like me? What if what if…

It was too late a petite dark skinned dark haired woman answered the door.

"Hi there you must be Ella?" I nodded "I'm Emily" I reached out my hand to shake hers but she grasped me into a hug "come here don't feel so nervous" and she ushered me inside.

I recognised many of the people around the table, Quil with Claire on his lap, Jared with his arm around Kim, Paul kissing a very happy looking Vanessa and two other mysterious people. One was built like a brick and couldn't be denied a man he must be Sam I thought to myself. And the other was muscled but his face was child like so I assumed he must be Seth.

As soon as Vanessa noticed me she pulled apart from Paul whom looked very upset about that and came over. She smiled warmly at me before hugging me tightly; did all of these people greet others with such…enthusiasm?

She dragged me over to the table,

"Foods out" Emily announced bringing the biggest dish of lasagne I've ever seen onto the table. She saw me looking astonished and laughed,

"The guys as you might already know eat an awful lot so I always make" she paused looking at the dish "quite a bit."

The lads all piled mountains of lasagne onto plates and ate more than I'd ever seen anyone eat. I couldn't eat a lot I was too nervous, where was Embry? Emily had said he wouldn't be long so where was he?

I barley had a few forkfuls of lasagne before Emily brought dozens of muffins out fresh from the oven.

Jared grabbed one in each had before dropping them to the floor,

"They're HOT!" He exclaimed,

"Well duh" a voice mocked and we all turned our heads. It was Jake's voice and he was grinning and wearing only a pair of denim shorts. My heart skipped a beat,

"Where's Embry?" I asked hoping and jut wishing,

"Embry's gone…to a better place." Jake's face was a perfect mask of sadness before a force knocked him forward and he began to laugh.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" I knew this voice and out popped Embry, my Embry.

His face lit up like a thousand suns and I felt so dam special because he was smiling at me.

"Ella" he ran to me and scooped me up into his arms, ok maybe this whole group friendliness wasn't such a bad thing after all. "We'll talk but first…" he looked at me cheekily "I need some sustenance."

He swiftly gathered up four muffins "run!" We ran outside laughing all the way,

"Do you want a muffin?" But before I could answer Embry shoved a muffin into my mouth, now that Embry was here I suddenly felt really ravenous.

After a few more minutes of messing around we both finished our muffin, or rather I finished my muffin and Embry finished his muffins.

"Embry I need you to tell me, I need to be able to understand. There's something you're not telling me please…"

Embry looks sad and his peaceful fun loving face changed to one of utter despair.

"Ella I…" I took his hand to try and reassure him "Ella I've got a secret but I don't want to scare you…"

"You won't scare me but I need to know" I'm tried to sound confident and kind but my voice came out a bare whisper "I love you."

"I love you too babes and that's why I need to tell you about me. In the Quilete legends our tribe are descendents from wolves so erm what I'm trying to tell you is that I'm erm a werewolf."

My mouth wouldn't work and my brain couldn't think of any words for my mouth to say, I'm froze in that state.

"Ella say something please" I wished that I could speak to him but I literally couldn't function.

"Everything in my life was perfect, my sister had come back, I had a boyfriend and now…now…" I could not control my anger any longer "this is going to change everything" was the best I could come up with.

I needed to get away,

"I've got to, got to go" and with that I ran into the forest. He lied to me, he pretended, what if he was pretended about loving me?

I just couldn't stand it anymore, my sister, and my boyfriend all lies.

I was lost; I mean fully I don't know where I am lost not just unsure about what direction to go in lost. My feet ached; I felt as if I'd been walking for hours whereas in reality it had only been five minutes.

At first I could tell that Embry was following me but luckily I think I lost him.

Then out of the blue I saw Katy, she was just stood there staring at me.

"Katy what are you doing? How are you here I…"

"Don't be so confused little sister; I'm here to protect you. Your boyfriends dangerous you know? You do know that he's a werewolf?"

I nodded as she stepped closer and closer to me, "I'm the one you love, I'm your sister and he's just a pathetic boyfriend. I would never harm you like he would, but please I'm a little thirsty. You want to help your sister don't you?"

I nodded again too mesmerized by her scent, her voice, her eyes.

"Please just let me" she whispered to me. I could hear her breath on my neck and she licked my collarbone. My common sense kicked in and I drew a step back away from her,

"You want to harm me, Embry wouldn't…"

"But you can't be sure" Katy purred.

"Yes she can" a voice so soft and sexy, my voice, my Embry, I turned around and faced Embry who stood over me protectively. He was here, he had followed me and he'd found me.

At that moment I knew, I knew Embry wouldn't ever harm me. I reached out and grabbed his hand and he wrapped his arm around me, and I thought to myself this is where I belong…

**What will happen in the next chapter, will Katy proceed in her evil plans? Or will the wolves strike all? Who will die? Who will lie? Ok that sounded really cheesy but please tell me what you think in your reviews (hint cough hint.) **

**Foreverblonde Away!**


	11. The End…for Now

Chapter Eleven – The End…for Now

**Thanks to everyone again who has read/reviewed ect please do review as it makes me so happy! You don't want to make me a unhappy penguin by not reviewing (puppy eyes) do you?**

**Dedications:**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ella's POV**

"Don't you trust me Ella?" My sister was circling my and Embry, stalking us. Her eyes were a ruby red and filled with pure hate. But I didn't feel scared, or anxious, I felt perfectly safe and secure. Because as Katy stalked us relentlessly twisting this way and that Embry repositioned himself around me as a guard, for my protection, as my knight in shining armour.

"Why so scared Ella? I'm your sister, your big sister, I'd never hurt you." Her voice was a perfect mask of kindness and sincerity.

"What are you?" I questioned meaning for my voice to sound confident and strong but it came out pitiful and quiet.

"I'm your sister Ella" Katy said sweetly.

"But what are you?" Again I asked desperately,

"Aren't you going to tell her Katy?" Embry had a sly smile on his face as he stepped in front of me so I couldn't see Katy's reaction. "Tell her what you've become, how you died; aren't you going to tell her?"

"I will tell her but I want to see her face", Embry took a reluctant step backwards, "that's better" she began. "I died; the army didn't mistake that I did die, but I was brought back to life, to a better way of living."

She looked at my blank expression, "Siana, my friend turned me, into a vampire."

Oh fabulous I thought to myself; a wolf for a boyfriend and a vampire for a sister what next?

"What like you burn in the sun and you have fangs kind of vampire?"

She started laughing hysterically,

"Ha that's what you imagine being a vampire as…" more laughs she sees me staring at a piece of sharp wood "yeah and the whole stake in the heart thing totally doesn't work so don't try."

She thinks this is so flipping amusing I thought to myself well how do you kill a vampire then?

"Most of the legends aren't true you know" she continues "burning in the sun, lie. Stake in the heart, lie. Having fangs, kind of true but we don't use them unless we need to."

Katy plays with a strand of her hair and a strange glint appears in her eyes, "but then and again, there are certain aspects that are true; such as…" she looks hungrily at my neck "drinking blood…"

I heard a deep growling sound from the pit of Embry stomach, growling dogs I thought and smiled at my own pathetic joke.

"You know I am rather thirsty, I need it Ella, I need it to survive, you don't want me to die…again Ella do you?" She was making out that I was the bad guy? Humph typical I thought, always Katy pretending the be the perfect little angel, which she certainly wasn't anymore.

"I won't ever let you near her again Katy" Embry exclaimed pronouncing her name like poison.

She took a large step closer making the distance between us around a mere seven metres.

"Oops" she giggled "not really going to work though is it. I mean I know you're a wolf and all but…"she stood up straight and tall "I'm a vampire. Its like rock paper scissors when I'm rock and your scissors, I crush you."

Embry began to shake uncontrollably,

"You see I told you Ella I on one hand can at least control my temper compared to your mutt" she spat. "He'll hurt you, he may not mean to but he will, I know" she was grinning like a chewier cat and I so wished I could wipe that smug smile off of her face.

"Stand back" Embry commanded pushing me slightly to one side so that I was distanced even further from my sister.

In a small amount of seconds Embry had transformed into a…he was a…a…wolf. The wolf's face looked at me sheepishly and he cocked his head to one side making him look like an overgrown puppy dog.

I reached out and stroked his head and he soaked up the attention willingly rubbing his cheek against my hand, maybe having a boyfriend as a werewolf wasn't so bad after all?

"Ella my dear little sister, you will not see me for some time" she explained "I am off on a voyage with Siana, to a place where vampires are more than welcome, and a variety of food is provided" she licked her lips. "I will be back in around six months, but until then all I can say is bon voyage!"

She cackled and sped off into the distance; Embry immediately left my side and chased after her quicker than a lighting bolt.

Katy was gone, for now. Embry came back a couple of minutes later looking disappointed,

"I lost her, for now, the others have gone to follow her." I looked up into his chocolate brown eyes longingly and kissed him softly.

But Embry was here to stay…

**Not only am I very sorry that it has ended there however I don't like how I have planned the story or written it out so have decided to end it. There will most likely be a sequel in the near future and I will probably end up re-writing many chapters in this particular story. I am going to concentrate on my Renesmee and Jake story for now however in the next week to three weeks hopefully the first chapter of a Quil and Claire imprinting story will be up. You never know I might start working on a different story also. **

**Please do comment with things about the story, me as a author, praise, negative comments, and certain characters that you would like my near future stories to be about, what to happen In my sequel ect. Please do review and I promise to read and review one of your stories.**

**Foreverblonde (maybe changing nickname please vote on poll)**

**Away...for now…like until tomorrow…**

**Xoxo**


End file.
